


Just Keep Driving (One-Shot)

by crow_017



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up Amity Blight, Aged up Luz Noceda, Aged up Willow Park, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Light Angst, Modern AU, Rejection, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Willow Park Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_017/pseuds/crow_017
Summary: Willow has been acting weird all day, and Luz has been getting worried.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Willow Park/Gus Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Just Keep Driving (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for this: 
> 
> Drive by FLOOR CRY  
> Link: https://open.spotify.com/track/6QIw7F84ukZy4onuTVZVLd?si=jjX_0HDGSMiEdushPusyVw
> 
> Last Hurrah by Vetiver  
> Link: https://open.spotify.com/track/4nF6wPuXOJ9GuBb0PMnwCl?si=nyaRL_U3QOGpjMU0cQ--RA

Willow’s glasses were foggy, but she can see enough to drive past the bright city in the Boiling Isles, the various signs that lead to various backwoods and dead ends. She was more than familiar with this sight. “So,” Luz says, breaking to awkward tension. “The carnival was fun. I wish Amity didn’t leave so early! Then again, she could never really… Handle rides that very well.” She takes a sip of a flat, warm grape soda that was sitting in the car while they were at the carnival. “Ugh,” she stuck her tongue out and made a small reminder to herself to throw away the beverage. 

“Yeah, but she handled it much better than Gus. He ended up barfing all over his shirt.” The light pollution was everywhere, but once you get to Auntie Eda’s place you can see the stars. “Didn’t Ami’s—” She coughs. “—I mean Amity’s parents have to pick her up early?” She asks before taking a right turn into the backwoods, filled with trees left and right and with the road in between. 

“Mhm,” Luz nods. “They said that she had to be home a bit earlier due to curfew, but come on. She’s eighteen, y’know?” She shrugs. “I dunno, might be me.” 

“Luz… Amity’s parents are a discussion and a half.” Willow sighs. “It’s not my place to talk about it, though.” She says before going back into dead silence. She looks over at her passenger and wants to say something, but she doesn’t. She wants to. She yearns to, but she just keeps on driving. 

“Okay—” Luz sighs and puts on a serious face, which is rare for her. “Willow, you’ve been acting weird since this morning. What’s wrong?” She asks. 

“I’m fine, it’s just been a tiring semester.” Willow braves a smile. 

“I’m not believing that,” Luz shakes her head and puts her hand on her shoulder. “At least let me help, if I can.” She says with concern as Willow starts chuckling.

“It’s funny,” Willow smiles bitterly once more. “You can pick this up, but when Amity’s blushing red like a tomato around you, you’re just oblivious…” She mumbles to herself. 

“W-What’s that mean?” She asks Willow. 

Willow starts to fumble with her hair nervously, frowning as one hand is still on the steering wheel. “Nothing. Nothing at all, it’s just me rambling.” She chuckles. 

“Well, you still haven’t told me what’s wrong,” Luz smiles.

“When’re you gonna stop asking?” Willow snaps back. 

“When’re you gonna tell me so I do stop asking?” Luz answers sarcastically. “It’s not just me that’s worried about you, Gus, Amity, and well… Even Boscha was worried about you too.”

Willow takes a deep breath and glares over at her, Willow’s eyes are full of regret and bitterness. “Luz, I’ve been hiding this for a while. Like, since we were fifteen. I really, really, really like you.” Luz’s eyes widen before frowning, about to say something. “No, no. Lemme finish. I  _ know  _ you don’t feel the same. I… I know you don’t, and I still do—” Willow frowns. “—And that’s the worst part about it. I still  _ love  _ you.” She draws another deep breath before turning away from her, avoiding her pitiful gaze. “Your face really says it all.” 

“Willow…” Luz sighs. “You’re really sweet, kind, and one of the best friends I know…” Willow’s heart sank when she said “best friend,” because she knew where this was heading. She knew from the very beginning. “But I like someone else. I… Love Amity.” The car grows silent, with Luz’s cheeks blushing a rosy tint. “Wow, I uh… I never really said it out loud before. It feels good,” she giggles like a shy child. 

“I know, Luz… I know.” She replies bitterly. “I know someone who would be thrilled to hear that.” She says flatly as she puts on her turn signal, taking a slight left. 

“It’s just… Every time I  _ geek out  _ over something, Amity just acts really weirdly, like she’s embarrassed. I dunno, maybe she just… Tolerates me, y’know?” Luz shrugs. “I would get embarrassed if I were talking to me too,” she says sheepishly as Willow frowns once again. 

“I beg to differ,” She gives a funny smirk, hiding her feelings of rejection. She always knew how to wear a mask effectively. Even if she was on the brink of tears, she would wear a grin that’s comparable to a motherly expression. This was one of those situations. “If she just  _ tolerates  _ you, then she would be much colder. Heck, I think that she would ignore you. I should know—” Willow becomes cross, looking back on the memories when Amity pretended she never existed unless she came to bully her with Boscha and her posse. “—Because she just tolerates me. I don’t, though.” 

Willow’s resentment for Amity and Boscha grew inside her like a kudzu plant, only to spread over time until she couldn’t go back. Those feelings only grew worse and killed any remorse or forgiveness for them, no matter what they went through. No matter if it was truly their fault or not. Now though, one of those people is taking the people that she loved most, which is only fertilizer for the resentment that grows. 

“The thick of it is… Well… Ami likes you. I mean, _ Amity. _ ” She sighs. 

“Likes me?” She blushes once more. “A-As a friend or…?”

Willow glares at her and gives the straightest face as she could give. “Well, again, not my place to say anything on it, since it’s not my business.” She shakes her head. Even with the resentment that she has for Amity, she wouldn’t go behind her back and tell Luz Amity’s true feelings. The one thing she refuses to do was to stoop down to their level, even if it is tempting for her to do so sometimes. 

“O-Oh, I gotta… I gotta text Amity!” She exclaimed after having a moment of epiphany, patting her pockets down for her phone and started grabbing for it, immediately aiming for the “contacts” application and immediately going to “Amity.” The last recent message was very recent. It reads; “ _ Hey, Luz! I hope you had a good time today, I sure did.”  _ She giggles once more before finally gathering up the courage to type. “ _ I did. Also, mind if I talk to you about something? _ ” She draws a deep breath and immediately starts typing. “ _ What’s up, Luz?” _ Amity responds. “ _ I’ve been here with you guys for a long time and I’ve loved the time I spent with you. I guess I could say I like you. _ ” She sends another text. “ _ I like you a lot. _ ” 

She turns her phone off and lays it on her lap in panic while Willow says nothing at all. “Oh, uh… I’m sorry. I should’ve waited, since uh… You… Yeah.” Luz says awkwardly. 

“‘Ssokay,” Willow says with a monotone voice. “I’ll just take you home and you can just tell me what happens, okay?” She braves a smile as she just keeps driving. “I’m rooting for you.” 

“...Thanks, Willow.” Luz beams from ear to ear. 

There was more silence when Amity didn’t respond yet. It was like this for like five minutes, but then Willow broke the silence.

“You know what was funny?” Willow asks. “I was gonna ask you out. Big gesture and everything in the ferris wheel in front of everyone, but I knew when you and Amity were together and how you just…  _ Connected  _ with each other and  _ looked  _ at each other, even the innermost hopes stopped believing in it. That you felt the same way. I knew that you weren’t before, but something deep down in me wanted to try. It was foolish to think so before—” She slows down as she arrives at Auntie Eda’s house that was deep in the woods. 

“—And it was foolish to do so now.” She hangs her head as she puts it in park with the headlights dimmed. “Welp, we’re finally here.”

“Yeah…” Luz sighs. “I’m sorry… Well, at least it’s off your chest, right?” She tries to cheer Willow up, but she knew deep down it didn’t help change anything. “What can help you feel better?” Luz asks her. 

“I dunno. Time, I suppose.” She shrugs. “Since my dads do say time heals all wounds and all that.” Luz gets out of Willow’s worn out car and looks down at Willow with pity. “I’ll just have to find out if that’s true.” 

“If there’s anything I can do, just gimme a call…” Luz reassures her. 

“I’ll see you at school, Luz.” Willow says flatly. 

The quiet around them grows all the more awkward, and Luz’s expression turns solemn. “You’re a really good friend. I do love you, Willow…”

Willow doesn’t say anything at all. Silence speaks volumes, after all.

Luz closes the door as Willow puts it in reverse and backs away before turning around and leaving where she came from, with Luz only seeing the bumper and the tail lights. The night was darker and the car hums were louder, along with Willow’s voices in her head. She couldn’t do much, unfortunately. All she could do was just keep driving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Along with the songs, a few of the main inspirations for this one-shot was an experience of mine mixed with BoJack Horseman's Airport scene at season five, episode nine. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and if you want more, do let me know.


End file.
